starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
House of Tagge
thumb|250px|General Cassio Tagge Het House of Tagge was een adellijke, rijke en invloedrijke familie die op de planeet Tepasi in de hoofdstad Unlos Tagge regeerde. Het fortuin van de Tagge’s groeide door hun aandeel in de mijn- en spice sector. Hun invloed in de opstarting van de Corporate Sector Authority deed het fortuin alleen maar toenemen. Aangevoerd door een leidinggevende Baron bezat ‘The House of Tagge’ onder andere TaggeCo, één van de grootste multinationals in het universum dat zelf tal van bedrijven onder zijn noemer plaatste. Bovendien was TaggeCo de aanleiding geweest voor het verkrijgen van de adellijke titel voor hun familie. Verder bezat deze familie tijdens de Republic zo’n 5000 bewapende scout schepen en een leger van meer dan een miljoen troepen. Tijden de New Order waren verschillende leden van de familie hoge officieren in het Empire en verleende ‘The House of Tagge’ hun volledige steun aan Emperor Palpatine. Geschiedenis TaggeCo werd in 200 BBY gesticht door Tarzen Tagge, een misdadiger die profijt zag toen een regio van Tepasi werd getroffen door een reeks aardbevingen. Tarzen stuurde zijn vloot schepen naar de regio om goederen en hulpverleners te droppen en werd beschouwd als een held op Tepasi. Niet lang daarna werd TaggeCo opgericht maar de firma bleef vaak altijd zweven in de wereld van de misdaad. TaggeCo was een perfect dekmantel en was oorspronkelijk een bouwbedrijf. Tarzen wilde alleen uitstekend werk afleveren om de firma niet in het daglicht te laten komen en dit zorgde ervoor dat de reputatie pijlsnel steeg. Andere firma's werkten TaggeCo tegen en dit had tot gevolg dat TaggeCo andere nevenbedrijven oprichtte om hun bouwopdrachten te kunnen voltooien. In enkele decennia had de oprichting van TaggeCo voor een ongeziene stimulans voor de economie op Tepasi gezorgd. Als dank kreeg Tarzen de erfelijke titel van Baron en kregen de Tagges een reeks eilanden als domein aangeboden door de regering van Tepasi. Tijdens de Republic was TaggeCo aangesloten bij de Trade Federation en de Techno Union. Na een coup van de Neimoidians om de Trade Federation volledig in handen te krijgen, sloop er twijfel in de rangen van TaggeCo. Op de vooravond van het uitbreken van de Clone Wars besloot Sanya Tagge, de toenmalige Baroness Tagge, om uiteindelijk steun te verlenen aan de Loyalists en Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Een beslissing die de welvaart voor ‘The House of Tagge’ zou garanderen voor de komende 25 jaar. Deze overeenkomst was opvallend te noemen aangezien de grote belangen voor economische grootmachten (Trade Federation, Techno Union, Commerce Guild, enz.) tijdens de Clone Wars. Zo’n goede 20 maand na de Battle of Geonosis werd de jonge (toen 17 jaar) Orman Tagge benoemd tot Baron. Hij mocht meteen de leiding nemen van een team opgericht door het Analysis Bureau of Republic Intelligence. Het doel van dit team was zich te meten met de wetenschappers van de CIS en op technologisch vlak meteen een antwoord te bieden op nieuwigheden van de CIS. Bij de overstap van de Republic naar de New Order bleef ‘The House of Tagge’ Palpatine ondersteunen. Zelfs op de rustieke Core World Chandrila kon de invloed van The House of Tagge niet uitblijven. Daar was immers het Tagge Holographic Museum gevestigd waarin uitgestorven dieren werden tentoongesteld als hologrammen. Ten tijde van de Battle of Yavin was de invloed van ‘The House of Tagge’ nog gestegen, mede dankzij General Cassio Tagge. Baron Orman Tagge wou echter koste wat kost in aanzien groeien en leidde een reeks ondernemingen om de Alliance te vernietigen en Darth Vader in diskrediet te brengen. Daardoor moest ‘The House of Tagge’ een stapje terugzetten, maar daarna slaagde het om zijn positie opnieuw in te nemen als een erg invloedrijk bedrijf. Tot de Battle of Endor bleef ‘The House of Tagge’ de New Order steunen. De Corporate Sector 250px|thumb|De jonge Baron Orman Tagge Nadat de Corporate Sector was opgericht ten tijde van de Republic als zijnde een overblijfsel van de mislukte Expansion Region, groeide deze sector pas echt onder het bewind van Emperor Palpatine. De Galactic Corporate Policy League (o.l.v. Orman Tagge) stelde aan Palpatine voor om de invloed van grote corporaties in de Corporate Sector te vergroten. Dit zou worden gerealiseerd door de administratie om te gooien en de Corporate Sector Authority als economische (zonder politieke) macht te installeren als de officiële eigenaar van de Corporate Sector. Inkomsten en belastingen van de CS zouden naar het Empire vloeien, zonder dat enige investering vereist was langs de kant van het Empire, want deze investering werd gedaan door de bedrijven die de oprichting van de Authority steunden. Enkele bekende bedrijven die de oprichting van de Authority financierden (en dus bijgevolg mee de Corporate Sector bestuurden) waren in de 1ste plaats TaggeCo zelf, maar ook Merr-Sonn Munitions, Kuat Drive Yards, Rendili StarDrive, Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company & Cybot Galactica. Aangezien de economische sterkte van deze regio spreekt het voor zich dat ‘The House of Tagge’ hierdoor nog meer invloed en rijkdom vergaarde. Belangrijke leden * Cassio Tagge: Was de Imperial General die deel uitmaakte van het Death Star Triumviraat samen met Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin en Admiral Conan Motti. * Domina Tagge: De zuster van Cassio, Orman, Silas en Ulric werd op jonge leeftijd naar Monastery gestuurd om in de Order of the Sacred Circle in te treden. * Halven Tagge: De broer van Tarzen Tagge die voorstelde om TaggeCo een eigen bevoorradingsfirma te laten starten en daarmee het begin inleidde van de diversiteit van TaggeCo. * Orman Tagge: Werd al op 17-jarige leeftijd Baron Tagge en leidde ‘The House of Tagge’ naar een ongekend hoogtepunt van rijkdom door TaggeCo aan de bron te plaatsen van de Corporate Sector Authority. * Sanya Tagge: Was de Baroness Tagge bij het ingaan van de Clone Wars. * Silas Tagge: Was het broer van Orman, Cassio, Domina en Ulric Tagge en de wetenschapper van de familie. * Ulric Tagge: Volgde zijn broer Cassio in dienst bij het Empire en na de dood van zijn broer werd hij meegesleurd in de plannen van zijn andere broers Orman en Silas. Dat leverde hem een vooraanstaande plaats op als General. * Tarzen Tagge: De oprichter van TaggeCo en de eerste Baron. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Star Wars: Marvel - Comics *Han Solo and the Corporate Sectore Sourcebook *House sides with Loyalists op HoloNet News *Death Star (Novel) *Galaxy of Intrigue category:Mensen category:Families category:Adel